karakuratownfandomcom-20200214-history
Shunju Kira
Shunju Kira (キラ 春秋, Kira Sunju) is a bount living in Karakura Town. He mascerades himself as human being. He owns the Shirohoshi Shop, and secretly mentors humans gifted with supernatural abilities. Physical Appearance Shunju is a tall, slender man in his early thirties. Shunju is thin to the point of being gaunt, with long, unkempt white hair with the longer locks reaching his knees. He has an inverted triangle shaped face with a hooked nose, a pointy chin and big, roundish-almond eyes with small hazel irises. He wears a light blue peaked cap resembling a beret, a long-sleeved white shirt with a turtleneck, an azure sash (perhaps an obi) wound three times about his waist, black trousers and brown shoes. Personality Shunju is stern and stoic, occasionally blunt to the point of appearing rude. Although some may regard him as cold-hearted, he is actually caring, and cares for the human race far more then he does for his own. However, he never hesitates, not even when he has to take a life if the situation demands it, as little as he likes it. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Physical Abilities: Shunju was born into a family of bounts, who acted as assasins infamously known as the Koroshiya (殺し屋, Killers). He endored gruesome training during his childhood. He has developed incredible strength, agility and reflexes, even for a bount. Reiatsu Stealth: Shunju has the natural ability to conceal his Reiatsu, being a Bount. Not only that but he can use techniques only known to his clan to also mask his stealth physically. He has been trained by his clan to kill effienciently by using stealth, as well as walk without making a sound. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: After running away and leaving his clan behind, Shunju continued to hone his combat skills. He is an excellent close quarters combatant, even without using a weapon. Opponents often underestimate Kite because of his slender frame, but he proves time and time again he go toe to toe with anyone. Soul Absorption: As a Bount, Shunju has the ability to eat human, quincy, shinigami and hollow souls to increase his life span. Seeing as he is a peaceful person, Shunju only resorts to consuming hollow souls to prolongue his life. His reiatsu control is flawless, and he has a deadly proficiency at using any weapon his powers may summon Doll Zocken (ギャンブル, Gyanburu; German for "Gamble"): In it's sealed form, Zocken appears as a gambling token, when released Zocken is a floating, stylized Clown mask. Deadly Slots: Shunju is able to summon weapons with Zocken affixed to it. A roulette appears on the clown's tongue with numbers 1 to 9, each corresponding to a specific weapon. Whatever number randomly appears, the weapon that corresponds with that number appears. This means that Shunju cannot choose what weapon he wants to use. The weapon drawn will not disappear until used. Zocken often comments on Shunju's actions and mood, which appears to annoy him. *'Number 1 - Sword': Zocken transforms into a longsword Shunju can use to fight on par with a Shinigami's zanpakuto. *'Number 2 - Scythe': Possibly Shunju's favorite weapon, as he does not often call it a bad spin. Zocken transforms into an enormous scythe. **'Grim Reapers Dance' (死神の円舞曲, Gripasuu): After increasing the size of the blade, Shunju swings it in a circle, generating an invisible slash that creates a large twister, propagating in all directions. *'Number 3 - Staff': *'Number 4 - Rifle': Category:Characters